Hades
Hades is the vengeful god of the Underworld who is the main villian in ''Pooh's Adventures of Hercules''. In the film, He plotted to take over the kingdom of Mt. Olympus from Zeus by getting rid of Hercules many times in many ways. He met his end when trying to kill the hero through persuasion over the safety of Meg, but ended up being punched into the pool of souls never to return. Trivia *Hades returned in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians where he teamed up with Jafar, Maleficient, Iago, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Joker, Harley Quinn to work for Cruella De Vil. In the film, he was defeated by Brock's Onyx and was sent back to the pool of souls. *Hades later returned in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After where he not only team up with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, and The Grand Duke of Owls, but also team up with Oogie Boogie, The Bowser Family, and Ranamon to work for Lord Malice. *Hades returned on Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series where he teamed up with Jafar, Maleficient, Iago, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Joker, and Harley Quinn to work for Cruella De Vil again. *Hades returned in the Walt Disney World version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]] where he teamed up with Bowser and the other villains to take over Mickey Mouse's dreams. He was destroyed along with the other villains by Mickey's magic and Chanticleer's crowing in the end. *Hades returned in [[Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long|''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long]] where he teamed up with Bowser, Jafar, Maleficent, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Lord Rothbart to aid the Huntsman and the Dark Dragon with their plan to destroy Jake Long and get revenge on Pooh, Simba, and their friends. *Hades will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy, Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue, Winnie the Pooh Gets Flushed Away, ''Pooh's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water'', ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', and [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]]. *Hades became Simba's enemy in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Hercules. *Hades will get his revenge on Ash and the gang in Ash's Adventures of Hercules. *Hades became Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear meets Hercules. *Hades will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Hercules. *Hades will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of Hercules *Hades will make his first guest appearance in a Hanna Barbera crossover film in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Home on the Range where he'll teamed up with Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Captain Hook, Dick Dastardly, and Muttley and work for Alameda Slim. *Hades will get his revenge on Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, and their friends with the Hyenas, the Jungle Cubs Vultures, Shere Khan, Dr. Facilier, and Lord Rothbart in Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series. Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Legendary creatures Category:Disney Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains